Fear the Walking Dead: Not Fade Away
"Not Fade Away" is the fourth episode of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Kari Skogland with a script written by Meaghan Oppenheimer. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, September 20th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the hit AMC television series The Walking Dead, which in turn is based on a series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman. * "FTWD: Not Fade Away" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains graphic content including scenes of violence and mild profanity. * This is the fourth of six episodes from season one of the series. * Casting for this series is done by Wendy O'Brien, CSA. * The main title design is by Atticus Ross. * Production designer Michael S. Bolton is credited as Michael Bolton in this episode. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Kari Skogland. Her next episode is "Cobalt". * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Meaghan Oppenheimer. * "Not Fade Away" is also the title to the series finale of Angel. Quotes * Alicia Clark: Patrick, if you find this, I'm sorry. If you find this, I love you. I saw something today, something that horrified me. At first, I thought it was unnatural. I thought it was an aberration. But I was wrong. What I saw was prophesized. What I saw was godly. And I think it's overdue. I wish you were here, but I will see you soon. And you will hold me. .... * Chris Manawa: Another one burned last night. Better than TV. People outside the fence, they took the last of them four days ago. People just like us run like cattle, piled into trucks, one suitcase apiece. Headed east. At least that's the rumor. Bakersfield, Vegas, who knows? It's safe inside the fence. Outside, everything's dead, everyone's gone. This is, uh, day nine. .... * Madison Clark: Hey, we have to repaint the family room. * Alicia Clark: We did last week. * Madison Clark: I know, it needs a new coat. Travis found some more paint in the garage. * Alicia Clark: sighs What's the point? * Madison Clark: Semi-gloss. What? Excuse me? * Alicia Clark: I mean, no one's coming to the open house, Mom. Market's train a bit of a turn. * Madison Clark: I can still see the stains. .... * Daniel Salazar: When I was young, these men - These men were from the government. And they came to our town and they took some people away. And my father was someone of certain importance in the community so he went to speak to the captain and asked, when will they return? And the captain told my father, 'Miguel, don't worry. They always come home.' And they did. I was standing in the river fishing. Just a boy. And I found them. All of them. All at once. All around me. In the water. My father told me not to have hatred in my heart. He said that men do these things not because of evil. They do evil because of fear. And at that moment, I realized my father is a fool, for believing there was a difference. If it happens, it will happen quickly and you must be prepared. Crew * Paul Haslinger - Composer * Chris McCaleb - Editor * Michael Bolton - Production designer * Michael McDonough, ASC - Director of photography * Bill Johnson - Producer * Craig Forrest - Producer * Ron French - Producer * Jack LoGiudice - Consulting producer * Marco Ramirez - Consulting producer * Adam Davidson - Co-executive producer * David Wiener - Co-executive producer * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Dave Erickson - Executive producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * *